Training
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri Hikawa saves Yusuke Urameshi because her sister is in love with him. The penance for saving someone marked for death? She must become the Reikai Miko!
1. Reikai

A woman with long silver hair that shone like moonlight, and matching eyes strode into Koenma's office. She was wearing long Grecian robes and had white feathers woven into her hair.

She had a crescent tattoo and swirling tattoos all over her body.

"What was it Selene?" Koenma asked. "The time of the Gods is over, you know very well that the only place you have jurisdiction over any longer was the moon and the nighttime. You have already stretched this with your psychic blessings."

"The tenshi Raphael continues to pelt my children with his Raven Mockers," Selene stated.

"And you want to help your favorite child," Koenma said. "Hm…you want the sword."

"Yes I want Kiboken," Kuri said. "And I want to take it to her."

"You want clearance to visit the Ningenkai?" Koenma asked, then he smiled. "On one condition."

A chibi version of Selene pouted at Koenma. "Are you serious?"

"You and all the Gods tease me all the time," Koenma said. "Call this payback."

"Why you vindictive little…"

"I have a gift for you," Selene said. "A bit of foresight."

She slapped a folder on his table. "Yusuke Urameshi. His path will soon cross my young Kuri Hikawa's. It would be wise of you to make him one of your projects, and I would offer Kuri as his partner."

"You mean a Reikai Tentai?"

"Yes I mean a Reikai Tentai," the deity tossed her silver hair. "I have foreseen that Yusuke Urameshi will be a great force of good."

"His creditials say otherwise," Koenma pouted.

"Maybe," Selene said. "But maybe you don't look deeply enough."

In a flash of light, the deity vanished, heading to the Ningenkai to visit her daughter.


	2. Hit the Mark

What are you writing, witch?" Takedo said, grabbing at Kuri Hikawa's red book. "Cmon...lemme see."

"I'm a miko. And I was trying to think of a way to make your outside reflect your putrid inner self." Kuri retorted.

Kuri had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the red and white Mugen uniform.

Her classmate Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, chuckled in spite of himself, and she smiled at him.

Kurama had long red hair and sharp green eyes. He wore the red Mugen male uniform.

"Shuichi." Kuri came over. "Please let me walk you home."

Kurama looked at her. Was she trying to protect him from something?

"Thank you, but I don't need—"

"But I insist." Kuri pressed. "I wanted to see if your family was interested in becoming patrons of the Hikawa shrine."

Kurama began to walk with her. "You are the miko who solved the Sendai Hill Kidnapping."

Kuri blushed. "They were spirited away. Easy enough to find...the openings to that Other World..."

Kurama stopped. He sensed an evil aura.

"Kurama...I will make this city mine..." the demon said.

"This is my city." Kurama said. "I warned you once before. Begone!"

"I cannot wait to see your face...when you see my leader." The demon said.

Kurama moved his hand to his pocket drawing three leaves when an arrow flashed by his face, destroying the demon.

"I had a feeling something was stalking you, Kurama." Kuri said. "Way to go facing off with it like that. You almost looked like a real demon."

She smiled at him, took his hand and lead him downtown.

_Xxx_

Hiei sat on the rooftop of Mugen Academy and looked down, watching Kuri and Kurama.

Normally he wouldn't care, but he had a soft spot for Kuri.

Hiei couldn't let anything bad happen to her; and he had a bad feeling.

He climbed down, and followed them.

_Xxx_

Yusuke Urameshi arrived home from school and saw Reiko Uchiha in the garden next door.

He smiled and went to the gate.

"Oi! Reiko!" Yusuke said.

Yusuke had black hair slicked black and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a green uniform.

He wasn't wearing the Mugen uniform, because he was skipping.

"Heya Yuu!" Reiko said. "Kuri late again?"

Reiko had red hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore the Mugen uniform, and grinned at him.

"Probably got detention." Yusuke said. "Got anything in there besides girly flowers?"

"My strawberries are ripe!" Reiko grinned. "Don't you like any of the flowers?"

"Mm..." Yusuke picked an orchid from the tree and tucked it in her lap. "This one suits you."

A vine suddenly shot out and grabbed him, throwing him into the road.

Pain coursed through him as he was struck by a car.

Was this death?

"...Why...I thought..."

His hand reached out as Reiko ran to him.

_Xxx_

Kuronue passed by the scene in the garden.

Kuronue was wearing all black, mostly leather, and was carrying a pendant.

He watched the red haired girl run to the dark haired boy and try to help him.

It was a scene of a death curse. He knew because he had spent his life trying to escape one of his own.

His eyes locked on the girl as recognition blossomed momentarily, then faded.

He played with the pendant on his chest.

It was a dear gift, from someone.

But he could not remember...who.

And that girl, who was she?

He closed his eyes and was haunted by their faces.

Kuronue continued down the street, swinging his pendant, mind completely blank.

_Xxx_

Kurama held Kuri hand as the two walked home.

Bundled in in her arms was a fox plushie (he understood the irony) and a duck bath toy. He held in his other hand a bag containing a chocolate truffle dessert for his mother—it had been Kuri's suggestion.

He had never felt like this for a human other then a family member, and even so his feelings for Kuri were different then the natural protective urge he felt for the city and its people.

Kurama's eyes flickered to her face. She feigned innocence, but she was a miko. She must know him for what he was; but she did not out him, and made no mention of it. She waited for him to speak of it.

Everything, her scent, her chakra, the sound of her voice—drew him in. There was only one explanation—this little miko was his mate.

As he came to this realization however, a ninja in black brandishing a sword, Hiei, leapt upon them. Kurama lifted Kuri into his arms and leapt back.

"Consorting with a ningen...or is she your next victim?" Hiei said, attacking.

Kurama drew a leaf blade and, unceremoniously dropping Kuri and their parcels, went to battle.

"Shuichi! Let me help!" Kuri stood and drew her bow from beneath her shirt.

"No! Stay there!" Kurama growled at her, and drew Hiei into the darkness.

As soon as he was gone a demon appeared and reached out to Kuri.

"SHUICHI!"

_XXX_

Hiei slept and he dreamed.

Falling from the glacier village.

The bandits he had called family.

A woman fighting beside him. Always.

And the same ending, always the same ending.

"Brother..." a woman's voice. She had long dark hair. Her eyes were blue, face blurred. "Brother please...find the Shikon no Tama..."

He reached out to her, his burning hand touching her pale skin. A lonesome broken cry ripped through the darkness.

"Brother!"

Xxx

"Good you're awake." Kurama said. "Four hours is a fast healing rate."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "You called for someone in your sleep. Your sister."

"Hn..." Hiei snapped.

He stood, putting his shirt on.

"I'm going." Hiei stood. "And you...surely you heard her calling?"

"I heard." Kurama said. "I'm coming with you. We've wasted enough time already ttebayo...what should I call you?"

"Hiei." Hiei said.

The two were off, into the night.

_xxx_

"Hiei. Kurama. How nice to see you." Sadako purred at them.

She was a tall, pale onryo with sunken dark eyes and extremely long dark hair. She wore a white dress, but it was coated in blood.

"I just finished my dinner." Sadako said, eyes boring into Kurama. "She was delicious."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold and he attacked, but just as his leaf blade almost made contact, Sadako's eyes flashed blue.

"Please don't hurt me Shuichi!" Kuri cried.

Kurama jerked back as if stung.

"I'll kill her then." Hiei snapped.

Kurama put a hand on his chest, growling. "Don't touch her."

"That is your mate? You choose that?" Hiei growled back at him. "Fine then. But she's baiting you. And I still have questions for that monster."

Sadako took control back.

"Relax the both of you." Sadako smiled. "I was given new life. It's beautiful...rather like you, Kurama?"

"Don't compare us!" Kurama snapped.

In a sudden move, Hiei and Kurama had their weapons to her neck.

"You'll destroy your only chance for happiness Kurama?" Sadako said. "If I dies so does she!"

In response he pressed the leaf blade harder against her throat.

"Finish her." Hiei said.

"I intend to." Kurama said

Before they could stop her she was holding Kurama by the throat, crushing his windpipe.

He choked, reaching out to her. He mouthed one word, the only word he was thinking of.

"Kurisuta..."

Kuri awoke.

She looked around her, at the blood, at everything, and let out a horrified scream.

_Xxx_

"Shuichi..." Kuri leaned on his shoulder. "I had a nightmare."

"Yes. You hit your head. I'm taking you home." Kurama said.

"Yes...a bad dream..." Kuri leaned her head against him. "K-Kurama..."

She slipped into unconsciousness.

"The Pollen Of Forgetfulness." Hiei said. "You are a masochist. She is your mate. No matter what you do, you will long for her, pine for her. And now you've assured that you can never have her."

"It doesn't matter." Kurama said. "She will be happy. That's all I care about."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" Hiei asked. "And...I never heard your name."

"It's Kurama."


	3. Meant to be Broken

Kuri woke up, wearing a shredded miko's uniform, a symbolic knife in her hands covered in blood, and wounds all over her body. "Where…am I? Who am I?"

Reiko appeared. "Are you ready to proceed to the gate of the city?"

"What city?" Kuri asked.

"It's just Hokkaido," Reiko said. "But you are Kuri Hikawa, miko of this town. You were just in a grave battle with a slew of demons."

"Where is my brother? Where is Hiei?" Kuri asked.

"All in good time, Kuri," Reiko said, as they passed through the entrance to that province of Hokkaido. It was the traditional type, like the kind that stood before temples.

She walked down the quiet streets. It was dark outside, and the town of Hokkaido seemed to be asleep. They reached a park.

When we reached the center of the city, Kuri saw the beautiful temple.

"This is my home?" Kuri asked.

"Yes," Reiko said, looked over at a red headed boy in the garden. "That boy. Do you know who he is?"

Kuri beamed. "That's Shuichi Minamino! School genius."

She raised her hand in a wave.

Kurama waved back, heart breaking.

Reiko looked between them irritably. She knew Kurama hadn't counted on Kuri's feelings being immune to the memory loss. He couldn't erase her love.

Not to mention what had happened. A year had passed, and her short-term memory was shattered. Reiko knew why; Kuri's powerful miko reiki had compounded the effect of the memory loss.

Kuri closely examined the giant lanterns on the sides of the shrine. The kanji clearly read 'Watanabe.' Kuri knew this by some newfound knowledge.

There was the sound of bare feet moving on fallen leaves, and Kuri turned to see Hiei. "Welcome home, dear little sister."

Oh shit! Her eyes must have been bulging. Hiei was her brother!

His outfit was black, but torn in several places, as if he had just returned from a battle. He had scratches on him.

"So you still don't remember what happened," he continued. "She doesn't have long you know. Shiori Minamino."

"N-No!" Kuri gasped. "Shiori-mama!"

Something felt hot around her throat. The...shikon? It reacted to feelings?

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "That was strange. You are not of this world, yet you care for Shiori as if she truly was your mother. That's stupid. She's Kurama's mother, not yours."

Kuri glared at him. Her teeth clenched at Hiei and the way he spoke to her. Shiori counted as her mother no matter what! Kuri didn't understand these feelings or why she thought she posed any threat to Hiei, but suddenly her body knew what action to do. Kuri touched his forehead, and he calmed.

"Did you just purify me?!" Hiei snapped. "Guess you're back for real."

"Damn right I am. And Shiori's not going to die!" Kuri hissed. "Wait...what are those..."

She reached out and pulled a clear thread from Hiei's shoulder. It was glowing. There were several. They led towards where Yusuke was lying down asleep in the next house.

Kuri ignored it and hugged him. "I can't remember living here. I don't understand anything. I'm just…s-so glad to see a friendly face!"

Kuri realized that she was crying as he squeezed her tight.

"Kuri," he said. "You don't need to be scared. We are all relieved that Hokkaido's miko was back. Kaede-sensei has been trying to reach you. Something about her pupil being in danger of a horrible illusion."

Illusion…Kuri felt herself flinch. "Who could be powerful enough to remove my memories? I know that you are my brother and that you are also a demon. I remember that Shiori is like a mother to me...that I am close to the Minamino family somehow. Who my friends are. But I don't remember the past week or how I got outside the city?"

"There was no way to know for sure," he replied. "Do you think he might have—"

"Don't be silly," Kuri said, touching her jewel. "Naraku was sealed. We did it together."

"Not him," Hiei said. "I have felt for a long time that evil has been circling you. And whoever did this did it intentionally, purely for their own enjoyment."

xxx

Kuri awoke with the sunrise. It was beautiful, this place. Kuri still had so many questions, but Kuri also knew that the only way to get answers would be to go about her normal life. So Kuri got up and got dressed.

Kuri found a kimono-style shirt and white pants. The pants were trimmed in gold that Kuri suspected was real. Her family never was stingy. The boots were like the pants. It was nice. Kuri tied her hair up in a braided bun.

A few moments later, Hiei arrived in her room.

He stared at her for a moment. "Imouto, it is time for work."

Kuri smiled. "Of course. Where is it that I work?"

"You own an antique and book store," he replied. "It's called Visions of the Past."

"Oh," Kuri said. "Interesting. Then I should go to work I suppose."

xxx

Kuri entered _Visions of the Past_ to find Yusuke working the register.

"Hello sister," Yusuke said. "The other employee is shelving books in the back.

Kuri walked back to the book section to find Reiko Hyuga and Mana Ningyo working. Her best friends.

"Good morning, Reiko," Kuri said.

"What's with the hair?" Reiko asked. "Hiding out or something?"

"Sort of," Kuri replied. "Alright, Reiko, you come help me with the antique displays in the front."

We all got to work, and it was around early afternoon when we heard the speeding car.

"Well, let's just hope they get a ticket for that," Reiko said.

"I don't think…" Kuri muttered, her necklace feeling hot.

_Go outside. Go now. Go to where you are needed._

She saw a vision of Yusuke being hit by a car.

Kuri walked outside without another word. Kuri saw the speeding car, and Yusuke jumped out to save the child, and then—nothing.

Time seemed to stop.

Wait! It HAD stopped.

There Kuri was, standing in the doorway of the bookshop, staring at the crash about to happen, and no one was moving. Some kind of strength built up in her.

_**Well what are you waiting for? You see what's about to happen. You know there's something you can do to stop it. Close your eyes, because your body has already planned how to fight back.**_

Her eyes closed and Kuri felt the world start spinning again. Her body was suddenly strong enough to challenge her obstacle. With closed eyes, Kuri ran forward and grabbed Yusuke and the child he meant to save before the car reached them.

There was a ringing in her ears as Kuri landed on the pavement on the other side. Kuri opened her eyes and the eyes of the city were on her. Kuri looked down. Somehow…this girl wasn't her at all.

Kuri had long black hair, much longer than she would ever grow it, and it was straight as an arrow. Her face was angular, sharper. Her eyes were dark brown, nearly black. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were sunken like a skull, her face like that of a corpse.

She was Sadako, an onryo trapped within her body. The second she took over Kuri knew what she was.

Kuri was in serious trouble.

Sadako was in control now.

Sadako looked around. "Nothing to see you ignorant masses. There was an accident over there if you want something to gawk at."

She pointed over at the spot where Yusuke had died and Kuri inwardly shuddered. Horrified looks came over everyone in the crowd and they turned away.

The battle was over though. Kuri had saved them right…Kuri looked up and was shocked. Those two people were not Yusuke and the little boy at all! It was a girl and her doll.

Kuri changed back, a shiver passing through her as Kuri went over it in her mind. Just before the world had stopped Kuri had been in front of Yusuke and the car. It must have moved before…then…

Just as she had suspected, an ambulance pulled up.

The necklace Kuri wore glinted, blinding her a bit.

What was the use having the power to fight back when Kuri couldn't use it to save the ones she cared about?

Kuri sank to the ground, tears falling as her body reverted. Kuri felt cold and sad. But this boy…he was Yusuke, her brother. Kuri wanted nothing more than to save him.

"Here," Reiko said gently. She was standing next to Kuri, her bright red hair tied up in a ponytail. She was offering her a handkerchief. "It isn't your fault you know. You can't save everyone."

Kuri sniffed a little and wiped her eyes. "I would be happy if I could just save one."

She helped her to her feet. "Then don't give up, okay?"

Kuri smiled a little. "Okay."

xxx

It had happened. He was dead. Yusuke flew over to Kuri's house and down into her room. Kuri was the one he wanted to see. She was cuddled up in bed, her eyes shut. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm so…sorry…" she kept whispering.

Yusuke looked down at her in surprise. Did she think this was her fault? "Hey! It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes…I knew…I knew and I couldn't save you..." she whispered, her voice becoming hard to control.

"Hey…" Yusuke said, reaching down and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I could never blame you. So please…don't cry."

Her eyes shot open. "Yusuke!"

Unfortunately, Kuri didn't see him at all. But she resolved right then and there to attend his wake and see if she could, at the very least, do something for Hiei. It was dawn already, and Hiei entered the room.

"Sister," He said. "It's time for work."

Kuri stood and dressed. "I'll going to the wake. Call up Reiko and tell her to watch the store for me."

"Yes, of course," Hiei said, not a bit surprised.

Kuri sensed a presence, but couldn't put her finger on it at all. She walked a few blocks and made it to the wake. There were black draping and incense and chimes.

Kuri walked in and bowed to Atsuko. "Mother, Father. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Atsuko stared at her. "You're a miko right? Can you bring him back? Can you bring my son back?"

_**Well can you? Or do you need my help?**_

"Yes father. Show me to Yusuke," Kuri said firmly.

Once they left her alone with Yusuke, Kuri examined the body carefully. Not quite dead.

Her necklace glowed and Sadako took over. "Hm…I'm afraid that I don't want to revive him."

Suddenly, Kuri gained control over Sadako. Her fists clenched. _No. Not another one. NO MORE_

_PEOPLE WILL DIE IN FRONT OF ME!_

He wasn't yet gone. Just needed a kick.

Kuri leaned down, and kissed him on the forehead. There was a jolt, and Kuri felt his spirit re-enter his body. Her own body returned to normal, but somehow Kuri knew something had just happened. Kuri had just Awakened.

Sadako laughed from within her. _Until you master your true power, you will never be in control. I will remain dominant._

Xxx

Kuri stood outside, holding the last of the Threads of Death that had entangled her brother.

"So...mother." Ninako the Reaper stood in front of her, a Shikigami—snake like soul collector—swirling around her head. "Are you prepared to accept the consequences for what you have done?"

Kuri looked up with a slow smile. "Of course, daughter. Do your worst."

With those damning words, Kuri disappeared with the Reaper.

Kurama rushed out into the night, and stared up into the sky, watching her disappear, watching her take the punishment for saving Yusuke.

It was something he would have done.

This was not over—he had to save her.

Maybe these were the Reikai's rules, but they were Meant to be Broken.


	4. Trials

Hey, hey, where exactly are we going!?" Kuri said.

"To the Other World!" Nina said.

"The Other World?" Kuri said.

"We're going to a place where there's a gentleman who can explain the consequences of your actions!" Nina said.

"The consequences..." Kuri said. "So who is this person?"

"King Yama." Nina said.

"K-King Yama!?" Kuri said.

"Listen up! I'll warn you ahead of time! Don't be impolite to King Yama! Never mind consequences, you'll be plunged into Hell!" Nina said.

"You've gotta be joking! I'm going back, okay? I'm going back!" Kuri said.

Kuri had now been pulled into the vortex and were surrounded by darkness, desperately seeking out Nina. Suddenly Kuri spotted a hole opening in the darkness.

"Wow, it's so vast! So this is the River Styx?" Kuri said.

"You guessed it! And over there is the Gate of Judgment." Ninako said.

Nina saw a large wooden door surrounded in mist. "Is that... the Gate!?"

"Stop!" a voice called. "From here is the Otherworld. You cannot proceed." The woman stepped forward. She carried a long staff resembling a key. She wore the last outfit Kuri had seen her in—it was her mother. "I am the watcher of the space-time door, the guardian of the underworld. And I will eliminate those who violate the law."

Kuri gasped. "Mother!?"

She held her staff out and shouted, "Mortuus Clamor!"

Kuri cried out in pain as wind whipped sharply across her skin.

"Miko," the woman said. "No matter who you are, I cannot allow you to break the law. My mission must be to destroy you." She raised her staff again.

"Wait!"

She turned around and saw Nina running quickly toward her.

"You've got it wrong!" said Nina. "I brought her here! Don't kill her!"

Izayoi lowered the staff. "As you wish Small Lady."

"She is not your mother, Mama." Nina said. "Her name is Chronos, or rather that is her title as the Gatekeeper of Otherworld. Chronos chooses her appearance. She does this so trespassers drop their guard."

"Who is this Chronos? Why did I not see her before?" Kuri asked.

"Chronos only exists at this Gate. This is the Gate that leads to the Otherworld." Nina said.

Chronos smiled as she watched them. "Your family has had me here since long ago. Now go. The door has opened." She motioned toward the door.

Nina held onto Kuri's arm. "This is it, Mama."

"Wait," said Kuri. "What about you, Mo—Chronos?"

"I cannot leave here," Chronos said. "Miko, please protect our Small Lady."

Kuri and Nina stared at the light shining through the large doorway. "On the other side... The Other World..." They walked through.

"Hey, I'm just saying, Gen-san is going critical!" Ogre said.

"He's earlier than scheduled?" Ogre said.

"Bring a copy of that by, would you?" Ogre said.

"What is this place, a dead people stock exchange!?" Kuri said.

"King Yama, I have brought her." Ninako said.

"W- where is he?" Kuri said.

"Here! Here!" Koenma said. "Here! Here, here!"

"This guy is Yama!?" Kuri said.

"Thanks for coming. Go ahead and relax." Koenma said.

"Right." Kuri said.

"This girl is Hikawa Kuri. Hey, don't just stand there! At least say hello to him!" Ninako said.

Kuri bowed. "Greetings and please go easy on me, Great Lord."

"To be precise, I am Yama the Great, Jr., or Koenma." Koenma said. "As you can see, we are busy to death here in the Spirit Realm right now, so I'll get right to the matter—"

"Wait!" Kurama ran in, looking terrified but bowing. "Please don't punish the miko. She did this to save your own project—your Reikai Tentai!"

Koenma looked at him. "You stand as witness to the defense?"

Kurama looked at Kuri. "I will always defend her."

"Shuichi—"

"I have made my decision." Koenma said. "Hikawa Kuri, you are sentenced to life! As a Reikai Miko! Your partner will be Urameshi Yusuke, the Reikai Tentai. You will receive your first case through Ninako. Now off with you."

Kuri got back on the oar to fly back home with Ninako, then looked for Kurama, only to find that the fox had disappeared.

Kuri sighed, remembering the fierce look in his bright green eyes. The terror when he thought she'd be sentenced to oblivion. The joy at the lenient sentence.

Whatever it was.

Reikai Miko?

The Priestess of Spirit World?


	5. Demon Theives

_This way Kurama!" shouted Hiei, running toward the entrance to the Reikai._

_Gouki was scaring the officials, and Kurama had his hands full of the Artifacts of Darkness. _

"_We haven't even began to have fun!" Gouki laughed._

"_It was time to withdraw, Gouki," Kurama urged, and the three returned to the Ningenkai._

xxx

Kuri woke from this dream with a start. She went to check on Shuichi, to see if she could tell if he was really involved with thieving, but other than looking a bit tired from staying up all night with his mother, Shuichi looked fine.

Kuri headed over to her best friend Reiko's restaurant, Urameshi's. As 'Urameshi' was the call of a ghost, the theme of the restaurant was spirits and ghosts, even featuring a little gift shop called The Red Dress that sold certain wards.

Yusuke worked there as the head chef making onigiri all day long. Kuri came back to the front of the bar. "Can I have a plain onigiri?"

"Sure, I—oh hey, Kuri," Yusuke said, giving her a peculiar look.

The three of them had been friends since they were kids. But now they were grown and this was…Kuri knew he'd kissed Reiko.

"Don't even think about skipping out on work Yusuke!" scolded Reiko, grinning and bopping him on the back of the head. Ever since he had come back from death she had been unbearable when it came to these things.

"Actually could you come in here with us for a moment, Reiko?" Kuri said.

"Sure," Reiko followed them into the break room and Kuri locked the door.

"Yusuke didn't survive that accident," Kuri said. "I made a deal with the Reikai that if they allowed it I would be the miko to the Reikai Tantei. It was revealed to me today that the Spirit Detective was to be Yusuke himself. It's just easier if you know Reiko."

Reiko sighed. "I'm in."

Kuri looked at Yusuke. "You've been practicing the Spirit Gun right?"

"Yeah definitely," Yusuke grinned, obviously loving the technique.

"Here's this," she said, handing him the Psychic Spyglass. "It can see through anything. And this—" she handed him the Demon Compass. "can detect yokai. We'll need it in our next case."

xxx

A coworker, Junko, wanted Yusuke's job for her own. She stole from the safe in the cash office and had it blamed on Yusuke, who was on his smoke break.

"It had to be Urameshi, he was on his break and now the money's gone!"

"Gimme a break you know I wouldn't steal from my owng girlfriend—" Yusuke began.

"Seems your whole white trash family would—"

"What was that?!" Yusuke pinned Junko down and was about to hit her when—Koenma suddenly entered the scene and began telling him about his first mission.

"Three criminals have stolen the Artifacts of Darkness from King Enma's vault and escaped in the Ningenkai," Koenma said. "You must get the miko and hurry to get the items. I've already filled her in."

"I'm busy with this bitch!" Yusuke yelled. "Can't this wait?"

"It's urgent! If the artifacts are used to their potentials, then the Ningenkai will be in a state of chaos!" Koenma said.

"I won't go until my name was cleared, pacifier breath!" Yusuke said.

"Take out your Psychic Spyglass that Kuri gave you this morning and look in Junko's wallet," Koenma said.

Yusuke found all the missing money and handed it to his sister as she entered for an explanation.

"There now get to work," Koenma said.

"After I get my revenge," Yusuke said. He pointed his finger at Junko and shot the gun at he, and she fell unconscious. "Spirit Gun!"

Reiko glared at Junko. "You're fired. Did you honestly think you could frame my boyfriend right under my nose and get away with it? And that I wouldn't notice. Foolish ingrate!"

Her eyes flashed gold.


	6. Gouki

Kuri began her search for the three criminals in the town, when suddenly a kid fainted. Kuri gasped. The two watched the kid's spirit, and followed it. It lead them into an alley, until they lost sight of it. Yusuke spotted the criminal and used his Psychic Spyglass to check if this criminal has the Orb of Baast, and he was right.

"Let's get it!" Kuri said.

"Hey there pretty miko," several ugly thugs approached. "Read my future."

"Easy there, it's probably my fist!" Kuri yelled, beating the crap out of them, but as soon as she was done beating them, the criminal was already gone.

xxx

Meanwhile in the Reikai, an ogre presented to Koenma some information they have gathered about the three criminals. The criminals' names are Kurama, Gouki, and Hiei.

Reiko suddenly storms in into the room. "How could you put Kur'slives in danger like this! She could do it if she had her memory, but she doesn't, and she is untrained!"

"Kuri only has one week to do this, since my father will be returning in a week from vacation and if he finds out about this he might sink an entire continent to get those artifacts back," Koenma replied.

Reiko returned to the Ningenkai, "I will try to help her as much as I can."

xxx

Kuri got into a forest while following the criminal who has the Orb of Baast when he suddenly saw a light not too far away from where he was standing. Hiei was practicing with the Shadow Sword. "If it can create demons using trees, imagine what humans will create! I will raise an army!"

Gouki smirked. "I like the way you think, we can feed them with my Orb!"

"When the moon becomes full, we will use the artifact Kurama has to get complete control!" Hiei said.

"Actually I will withdraw," Kurama said

"Way to go Shuichi!" Kuri whispered from the trees.

"Then give us your share of the loot!" Gouki said.

"I refuse," Kurama said. "I need it to fulfill my own desire first."

Gouki tried to punch him, but before he could land his punch, uri entered the scene and interrupted them.

"Hey why don't I take all the items and you can beat each other up," Yusuke said.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked.

"Reikai Miko," Yusuke said. "Kuri."

"I'm not going to deal with Koenma's lackey," Hiei said. "Their reiki was pathetic."

Kurama turned to leave, and Hiei followed him, leaving only Gouki to deal with Kuri.

"Well that was rude," Kuri said.

"I won't be rude miko," Gouki said. "If at the end of our battle, I can eat your pretty and pure soul, that would be lovely…"

"Hey!" Kuri shouted. "Your battle is with me!"

All of a sudden Gouki takes out the Orb of Baast and consumed the same soul Kuri had been following earlier that day. Kuri got enraged and kicked him in the stomach, spitting out the soul in process, and Kuri gives him a solid punch in the face, knocking him into the ground. He picked up the Orb of Baast, and just as when he thought he had been victorious, Gouki suddenly appeared behind him and reveals his demon form. He slashes him with his claw, and then uproots a tree and swings it against him. Gouki approached her again.

Gouki lifted her by her throat and held her off the ground, seemingly helpless, holding the orb up to her, but nothing happened. The necklace around her neck seemed to glow with an unearthly light.

"As you can see, my soul was not something that can be taken by a lowlife like you," Kuri choked out. "Shikon!"

She splayed her hands out and an orb of silver light encompassed the demon until he caught fire, dropping to the ground and burning to ashes.


	7. Kurama

On their way home, the Demon Compass suddenly reacted, indicating that there was a demon nearby. It was Kurama.

"I don't have any intention of fighting. Would you two give me three days and I will gladly return the Forlorn Hope?"

"Yes we will Shuichi." Kuri said. "Just...don't do anything foolish."

When they returned home, Reiko treated their wounds. After the nasty injuries, Yusuke had learned to trust her about his Reikai Tantei lifestyle. "I don't know if you should go rushing into an alliance with a thief."

"It's my brother," Reiko said. "I trust him."

"I agree with you." Kuri said. "Something tells me I should trust Kurama."

Kuri flinched.

Suddenly Kimiko barged in into the room. "Dinner's ready!"

"Can't you knock mom!" Kuri yelled. "We're in the middle of an important conversation.

"What kind of conversation can't be held around your mother?" Atsuko retorted.

"It wasn't like what you were thinking about!" Kuri yelled back.

Kuri headed to the window. "I see you there, Shuichi."

Kurama was on the opposite building, watching over them.

xxx

The next day, Reiko left to see Koenma and ask for more information about the Forlorn Hope. "Go to your meeting with Kurama and be careful."

Kuri met Kurama in the hospital, and were led to Room 501, where Shiori Minamino, Kurama's human mother, was confined. Kuri was there with her, and smiled sadly.

"Hey Shuichi," Kuri said. "I think your mom really missed you."

"Of course I did," Shiori said. "My dear Shuichi and his girlfriend Kuri."

On their conversation, Yusuke heard her call him Shuichi which confused him, for all he know his name was Kurama. Reiko had a knowing look on her face.

"I'll stay with mom, Shuichi," Reiko said. "I know you and Kuri want to talk outside."

xxx

They headed on the hospital's rooftop.

"Kuri, it was like this," Kurama said. "Shuichi was my human name, and my truest name was Yoko. I was a spirit fox, gaining demon powers over the hundreds of years that I lived, and in time I grew bored and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals, but twenty years ago I made a mistake and was severely injured by my pursuer, and with the last energy I had I escaped into the Ningenkai and became the child of a human family, originally intending to recover my Spirit Energy, and planned that I would escape after ten years, but as I was about to escape my mother fell ill. That was also the same time when Gouki and Hiei appeared, and I remembered the powers of the Forlorn Hope. Let me use the Forlorn Hope to save my human mother's life, then I will accept my punishment."

"Why would a yokai do that for a ningen?" Kuri asked, looking at Kurama uncertainly.

"Maybe I am guilty, and maybe I feels like I am one of those mother-devouring creatures because I caused her great pains and feel like I broke her spirit and maybe in someway I caused her disease." Kurama said.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Kuri asked.

"Maybe I just needed someone to know," Kurama replied. "I could tell that you two would trust me."

Reiko ran out the door. "Brother! Mother is out of time! I will stay with her! Do what you must!"

She ran back down the steps.

The moon was at its full that night, and Kurama decided that he would use it already. "Do you know what will it ask for in return?" Kuri asked.

"Life," Kurama said.

"This woman's health and happiness, was that what you wish for?" said the Forlorn Hope.

"Yes," Kurama said.

It reflected an image of his mother.

"Hold on a second! There's gotta be another way!" Kuri yelled.

"Let me help!" Kuri yelled. "I'm a miko with a pure soul! That has to be valuable! So hey mirror! Take my life instead!"

"It doesn't make sense since it's my wish," Kurama said.

"She's right!" Yusuke yelled. "It doesn't make sense saving your mother's life if she's going to spend the rest of her life mourning your death!"

He remembered his own mother while she was mourning over his own death. A bolt of light strikes out from the Forlorn Hope, and both Kuri and Kurama were face down onto the floor. Kurama got up first, and ran away to see his mother, and Yusuke ran to Kuri still face down onto the floor. Kuri got up, glad that she was still alive and realized that if she would have died her mother would be the one to be sad. Yusuke realized on the better side of things, he managed to retrieve the Forlorn Hope.

"Because of your good intentions I decided to grant the wish without anything in return." said the Forlorn Hope.

Kurama was welcomed with the good news that his mother's disease was gone. He was hugged by Kuri and Shiori.

Now Kuri had only one more artifact to go, and he celebrated with Reiko, and watching from Spirit Wolrd was Koenma, annoyed with the fact that the three were celebrating not knowing that the last artifact was going to be ten times harder to get since Hiei was the one have it he's no ordinary demon.


	8. Hiei

Unknown to Kurama the last enemy he had to face was the most demonic of them all. Hiei, the spiky-haired demon, learned about his other two comrades and planned on stealing the relics back from Yusuke and using it together with his Shadow Sword to conquer the Ningenkai, so he decides to take a closer look on Yusuke.

Meanwhile, Yusuke enjoys his life of skipping work when Kuri arrived. "The third relic was the Shadow Sword, capable of turning anyone it cuts into a demon. The demon who stole it was the demon who moves like a shadow, who has been following me all my life, Hiei Jaganshi."

"He has?" Yusuke asked upset.

"Yes it's true," Kuri said. "I assume he's just one of the many demons who wants to kill me. But strangely, the Raven Mockers that attacked me outside the city attack him too…I saw them."

"So demons killing demons," Yusuke said. "Who cares."

"I think it matters Yusuke!" Kuri replied angrily. "I think there's more to this Hiei then meets the eye!"

"We'll beat him!" Yusuke said, smoking a cigarette.

Kuri grabbed the cigarette. "Stop smoking Yusuke!"

She headed out. She passed by Hiei who out of nowhere attacked her. She attempted to freeze him like she had done to the cars on the street during the accident.

For a moment it worked and she turned to run, but she heard the whistle of his steel as it passed by her ear just as she dodged.

She squinted her eyes and the sword flew from his hands to the pavement.

"Parlor tricks, miko," Hiei said. "They will not work on me!"

He jumped forward quickly and knocked her hard to the ground, knocking her out before she could attempt the Shikon.

"Miko, you are important to the tantei, which means you are the perfect prey for me," Hiei said and sliced her across the forehead.

After a moment, he looked at her face, and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"No…" Hiei whispered. "Sister…"

The miko's eyes fluttered open. "You…you're the one who has shadowed me all my life, Hiei Jaganshi. The Raven Mockers attack you too. I thought perhaps….But…I suppose I was wrong…you are just another yokai waiting to kill me for my power…"

Her eyes closed and the eye on her forehead started to open.

"No…it was never that way!" Hiei touched her head, then touched his own, unwrapping his own Jagan. "Sister!"

His Jagan opened. She felt a probing in her mind, and he seemed startled upon finding Sadako there. "What have you done…?"

xxx

"Tantei. I have your koishii," came the voice of Hiei as Yusuke's demon compass went off. "Come and get her in exchange for the items."

Yusuke relayed the message to his sister Reiko. "It was strange. He seemed almost like he was sorry. Doesn't change the pounding he's gonna get!"

"I agree, but he seems unstable," Reiko said. "Be careful. I'm coming with you."

As they arrived at the place they were welcomed by people with red circles in their forehead.

"Kuri was right," Reiko said. "Hiei has a Jagan."

"She was correct," Hiei said. "I control people with my Jagan."

He presented Kuri, out cold. "I want the relics in exchange for her."

Yusuke handed them over.

Hiei double-crossed Yusuke. "Fool! I still control her life!"

A red demonic eye suddenly formed over her forehead, and Reiko took her to one side to keep her from becoming a demon. Unfortunately Reiko's yoki could not help. But Kuri's reiki flared and kept the eye from opening.

Yusuke prepared himself to fight Hiei.

"The antidote for the eye was in the sword I am carrying," Hiei said. "I dare you to try and get it if you can."

Out of the blue, Yusuke flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei fell down. Now enraged, Hiei used his hyperspeed to daze Yusuke, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Now more furious than ever, Hiei transformed himself into his demonic form, as red demonic eyes began to pop out of his body and his complexion turned green. This shocked Yusuke, and then Hiei got the upper hand when he trapped him in some kind of spiritual bindings. Hiei beat up Yusuke, and then as he was about to land the finishing blow with his sword, Kurama suddenly stepped into the way and absorbed the attack. He also made an effort of blinding Hiei with his blood, giving Yusuke enough time to recover a little bit. Now stronger than before, he matched up with Hiei, landing every attack as he was getting hit by his opponent at the same time. When Yusuke realized he wouldn't win this way, he runs away from Hiei. As Hiei follows Yusuke turns back and unleashed his Spirit Gun on a him, however Hiei's hyperspeed allowed him evade the blast, and Yusuke lost his strength upon releasing the attack. Seeing he has finally "won" the battle, Hiei got overconfident when all of a sudden the Spirit Gun returned to him and nailed him from behind, knocking him unconscious. It turned out that the Forlorn Hope was there behind Hiei and the Spirit Gun attack reflected on it and hit an unsuspecting Hiei. Yusuke won the battle and returned to Kuri and Reiko only to find that she didn't need the antidote.

"Hiei gave it to her before the battle began," Reiko said. "He never intended to hurt her."

"So there was more to the little demon," Yusuke said, picking up the three artifacts and Kuri and heading home.

xxx

As Yusuke Urameshi went back to his lifestyle of skipping work, Reiko approached him.

"The relics were back to the spirit world just in time for the arrival of King Enma, however since the Orb of Baast was soiled, the Forlorn Hope shattered, and the Shadow Sword rusted, King Enma discovered what happened, but since the relics were recovered he decides to only give a minor punishment to Koenma, a spanking."

The two of them laughed

Kuri appeared on the restaurant's roof. "Yusuke why are you out here smoking again! I told you I'm not gonna kiss you if you keep that up!"

"C'mon Kuri!"


	9. Genkai Tournament

Reiko!." Ninako yelled, making her drop the tray of onigiri she was holding.

"What was it Ninako?" She said exasparatedly.

"I have a mission for you," Ninako said.

"No thanks," Reiko replied.

Ignoring her, Ninako continued. "A powerful fighter named Genkai was about to give up her powers to someone worthy of it. A demon named Randō was already informed of the situation and once he gains Genkai's power it will be trouble for everyone."

"But I want to enjoy my vacation!" Reiko complained. "This was a three day weekend even for the restaurant!"

"It might interest you to know that after the previous mission Kuri found herself lacking in the defense department and was referred by Koenma to Genkai."

"WHAT?" Kurama yelled entering. "She's down there with that demon Randō?!"

"Kurama calm down!" Reiko said. "You aren't going down there! Your wound hasn't healed. Don't worry. I'll save your girl!"

xxx

Reiko headed off and found that there were hundreds of other fighters there. Kuri was there too, wearing blue fighting gear and looking dejected.

"What's with you, showing up here and not talking to me first?" Reiko asked her.

"Its…I…." she started. "Well, I went to hug Kurama after we got back, and let out such a blast of silver spirit energy, that he remains in a coma. I contacted Koenma myself, and he said that I nearly purified Yoko, Kurama's fox demon half. He suggested I learn to control my powers from a master and suggested Genkai. So here I am."

"I-I'm so sorry," Reiko said, feeling bad for getting pissed at her. "Kurama's awake now, and worried about you."

Genkai pushed open the doors. She was a small elderly woman wearing fighting garments with a crescent tattoo like Kuri's surrounded by swirls that seemed to move. Had she too been blessed by Selene? Kaede-sensei, too, possessed the tattoos, though hers were of arrows surrounding her crescent.

"Everyone quiet down," Genkai said. "We will start by drawing lots. If the paper has a dash of color red inside then you will qualify for the second round."

Reiko and Kuri looked at their papers, which were red. About fifty others qualified.

"Those with enough spiritual power made those papers turn to red and advanced," Genkai said offhand.

Some fighters were angered by this pathetic type of elimination process and tried to attack Genkai, but Genkai just looks at them directly and a gush of spiritual power threw them out and smashed them through the gate.

"She really was awesome," Kuri said. "I know she can help me with my problem."

"And what would that be?" Reiko asked slyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kuri grinned.

"But I would love to have that kind of power." Reiko said.


	10. Video Games and Forest Play

The second round begins and there was a video game hall.

"There was the punching machine, Janken, and Karaoke," Genkai said. "Two out of three advances."

Kuri failed the punching machine, but she got fifteen out of fifteen on Janken and a top score on Karaoke so she advanced. Yusuke beat her at punching. Really one weird contest, but this once again attempts to bring out the fighter's spiritual talent.

Around twenty advanced to the next round, and the next challenge was to pass through a dangerous forest.

"Danger lurks all around the woods, so only the best can advance," Genkai said. "This was a yokai rich zone."

So the fighters try their luck and exploit the forest, some got trapped and some continued on. Kuri headed through the forest straight and reached a clearing where a huge tree stood.

Suddenly she thought she saw someone in the center of the clearing, a demon, she was sure of it, and her necklace seemed to be glowing.

Kuri stopped and touched the tree's trunk. "I'll come back for you…someday."

The illusion disappated, and she quickly ran to where Genkai was waiting.

"Where's Reiko?" Kuri wandered.

"Wait for me!" Reiko ran up. "I was held up by batboy here."

She threw Baldok at their feet, to Genkai's shock.


	11. Darkness Battle

"There are eight of you left," Genkai said. "You will fight in the dark. First up was Reiko vs Musashi."

Musashi was a samurai expert, and he began to beat the crap out of Reiko physically. Reiko blocked on and off and then knocked Musashi's sword away. Enraged, Musashi attacked Reiko.

"Reiko—" yelled out Kuri.

But suddenly out of nowhere the room exploded into plants that knocked Musashi around till he passed out.

Reiko advanced to the semi-finals. Then two more pair of fighters met up with each other, with the winners advancing to the semi-finals, namely Shourin and Kazemaru.

During the break Koenma reminded Reiko and Kuri that their job wasn't done, as they have to find Randou and prevent him from gaining Genkai's power. Then out of nowhere a familiar face came in for Reiko... it was Ninako!

"I'm here to patch you two up!" Ninako said. "Also to find Rando!"

"Unless you wanna be disqualified, get in here you slackers!" yelled Genkai.

The next match was between Kuri and the guy who scored 175 points in the punching machine challenge - Kibano.

Kibano then wore a strange helmet and together with Reiko they entered the darkness where they would fight. However as they started their battle, Kibano easily gained the upper hand and almost saw everywhere Reiko moved in the dark. Kibano easily beat up Kuri, much to her shock.

"You got this!" shouted Ninako.

"You can do it Kuri!" clapped Reiko.

Kuri tried to counterattack with her devastating punches... but only hit air. Kibano again nailed Kuri hard and brought her down. Kibano then explained that the helmet he was wearing was a night vision gadget, and he could see his every move in the dark, making him in a one-way situation in the battle. Kuri gasped for air.

xxx

Despite several hits Kuri stood up against Kibano, still hoping to find a way to gain the upper hand. As Kibano attacked one more time Kuri grabbed his arm hoping not to let him go and lose him again in the dark, but Kibano, with his brute strength lifted Kuri up and threw him out of the way. Now Kuri could not attack from afar or close since he gets countered easily, she was frantic for a solution.

Somehow Kuri summoned Kiboken, which didn't need a target, and blasted the whole room away with a "HIKO!"

With that, Kuri won and advanced to the semi-finals.


	12. Swamp Battle

The semi finals start into a new venue, the wilderness of the spirits.

"The next match was Kazemaru vs Kuri," Genkai announced.

Now Kuri was more desperate than ever, as she now had to face a new enemy without much of her strength. Kazemaru, a very speedy ninja, easily beat the crap out of an exhausted Kuri. Kuri tried an uppercut but barely missed Kazemaru. Now Kazemaru realized Kuri had some strength left, so he used some of his spirit-seeking shurikens to beat him. Kuri evaded the frontal assault but realized the shurikens followed his every move, and got hit by the next attack.

Reiko screamed. "SISTER!"

Now in need of a solution, Kuri turned to Reiko and uttered the words "It's all up to you"

Kuri attacked Kazemaru straight up hoping to bring him down together with him. Kazemaru realized Kuri's patented "return the seeking missile to sender" move and tried to use his special attack that defeated his first opponents to finish Kuri off. Just then, Kuri disappeared in front of Kazemaru, and a shocked Kazemaru got nailed by his own shurikens that defeated him.

"How did she disappear?" Reiko asked.

"I didn't know She could do that." Ninako said.

"Out of desperation Kuri unleashed must have his secret technique." Genkai said. A hand raised out of a small pond... and it was Kuri.

"I fell into the pond as I was rushing into Kazemaru, which caused my disappearance and a shuriken backfire that led to my victory!" said Kuri.

Now Kuri advanced to the finals and awaited the winner of the next match, between Reiko and Shourin.

xxx

Reiko got overconfident since she didn't feel any power coming from Shourin, and so did Kuri. They even thought Randou didn't even join the competition since they weren't sensing anything strong. Now the matchup between Kuri and Shourin started and Reiko quickly landed hits with her plants that knocked Shourin down. This even shocked everyone, seeing how weak Shourin was. Then Shourin unleashed a secret attack - fireball flash! as fireballs were hurled towards a shocked Reiko. But then Reiko has something up her sleeve. She unleashed hoshi no Tama, Starballs. Shourin was left with internal bleeding and external bleeding. Now Kuri looked pretty good in winning the match, and she prepared for the final blow but then Shourin uttered some weird words which turned out to be the key to his most devastating technique, the dwarf invocation, and in seconds Reiko turned to an entity as small as an ant.. even a caterpillar looks like an elephant to her now. Shourin used this advantages and crushed Reiko by his fists, breaking all of her bones and making her paralyzed for life.

"Reiko! No!" Kuri saw this and in anger tried to attack Shourin, but Genkai prevented him from doing so because their matchup was going on. Then Shourin threw Reiko and Reiko returned to her normal size, but now had all her bones crushed. Kuri came to her aid, hoping for the best, luckily Reiko was still alive.


	13. Rando

Now furious than ever, Kuri, who was just exhausted a minute ago from his previous fights, displays a strong spiritual power and out of nowhere attacked Shourin as the finals of Genkai's competition started. Kuri kicked the hell out of Shourin out of his anger and beat Shourin down. Then Shourin flew to the air and then dischargeed another special attack, the wind cutter, as air forms into circular cutting tools and injured Kuri hard. Now Kuri could not attack frontal since the circular cutters would tear him apart, but still continued his assault. He leapt up and passed through the middle of the circular cutters all the way and smashed his arm right through Shourin's neck and brought him down big time.

Kuri survived and promptly thought he just won the match.

"The game is not over," Genkai said.

Suddenly an earthquake arises and out from beneath Shourin's body starts to lacerate, and a demonic creature arises... now Kuri had to face her worst nightmare as she confronted the person he was looking for all this time - Randou.

xxx

Randou appeared in front of Kuri and his intimidating presence started to give Kuri the creeps. Kuri started giving Randou a barrage of hard-hitting punches but it did not even make Randou budge. Then Randou countered with some death strands that bonded Kuri as she became immobilized. Randou then hung Kuri from a lake, then with his powers summoned some flesh-hunting killer sharks around Kuri. Ninako tried to convince Genkai to stop the matchup but Genkai did not give in, saying the show was not finished and they had a confrontation to finish. Then out of nowhere Randou pointed his finger into Kuri and unleashed... a sword attack! Randou imitated Kuri's key attack and knocked the tree he was hanging in, as Kuri fell down the lake with the killer sharks waiting.

Kuri seemed to have given up and was ready to die. Reiko sensed she was in danger and her strong desire to be in two places at once caused her to astral project. Her spirit form was in the lake with Kuri!

"Kuri…" she said. "I didn't get injured for you to die off in our second mission! Slacker! Get off your ass and kick that Randou in the balls!"

With that, Kuri regained her strength and broke her bonds, killing off the sharks and shocking Randou off. Randou tried to nail Kuri with his sword attack, but Yusuke blasted off from behind him and, using his full strength, he then unleashed the real Hiko from her sword.. Randou countered with his own version but the real one was just too powerful it blew Randou off and destroyed the lake with him.

Kuri went down with all his strength used up and believing he just beat Randou. Just then Randou rose from the now destroyed lake and, now totally enraged, started beating the hell out of the now unconscious Kuri with a shower of attacks. Now Randou decided he should crush Kuri just like what he did earlier to Reiko, and then starts uttering his dwarf invocation technique again. Expecting he was about to finish Kuri off, something went wrong... Randou was the one getting smaller! Now Randou turned into a peewee.

"That's the problem with stealing techniques and not earning them," Genkai said. "You don't learn your own faults! For this attack, a wise person will just cover his ears upon hearing the invocation, and the technique will backfire and bring the caster down to mini-size."

"What did ya say?" Kuri asked, pulling some dirt out of his ears.

Randou decided to repeat the invocation technique again, but Kuri gave him an enormous super-duper elbow drop and knocked Randou out of the game.

Genkai heals Reiko back to her normal self as Kuri rejoiced over winning the competition.

She then ran over to Reiko. "Hey you how'd you lecture me out of body like that?"

Reiko laughed weakly. "Astral Projection was a natural power development of telekinesis. You being in danger just…kinda…brings out the best in me."

"Well now that you're out of danger we can both go home!" Kuri said, delighted.

"No way!" Reiko said. "I still can't hug my brother! You're staying for the training. I'm returning to my master. I'll see you again in a month or so."


	14. Four Saint Beasts

"Hey!" Kuri waved Reiko over as she entered Hokkaido temple. She was decked out in her formal miko garb, the one with the bells on it. It was clearly the Lunar Festival. Reiko loved the Kuri Dango she made for the festivities, in fact, she was almost famous for it.

"Did you finish training before me?" she asked.

"No way," she said. "I mastered the Hiko methods of the sword, but I have yet to master the Tsubasa. That and I've been working on my Astral Projection. I want to be able to use all my powers in Astral form, but…no luck."

She shrugged, a laugh on her lips.

"You sure did do a lot," Reiko said. "I'm so strong now, that it'd be illegal for me to tussle with street fighting. Such a shame."

Kuri held out a plate of dango. "I know you didn't come to just shoot the breeze with me. It's my cooking that drove you, Reiko."

"I have a weapon too!" Reiko grinned.

Kuri choked on her dango, glaring at Reiko. "You have a weapon?"

Reiko deadpanned. "I'm older than you Kuri. And I bonded with it. It gave itself to me Some weapons have a spirit of their own. It's called the Naginata of Kenkon. My attacks are electricity based, and I've been able to touch and handle electricity. Probably due to my light-base nature."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Kitsune are spirit foxes, right?" Reiko said. "Well we aren't normal yokai. They're energy is light based, giving me the ability to do strange things like orb, which means I teleports by dissolving into orbs of light. I can also avoid attacks by dissolving like that."

"I hate to interrupt one of your long winded explanations, but we're being followed."

"I know," Reiko laughed. "I've been leading."

She stopped in a dead end alley, and they were instantly surrounded by some zombie style street toughs. "K-Kill…"

Kuri flung out her hands and the toughs froze. "They are infected humans, so the freeze won't hold them long. My powers are only potent against the truly evil."

"Great," grunted Reiko. "I'll take them in one shot. Fulminus!"

The freeze came undone and the zombies all fell to the ground as bullets of electricity hit each of them hard. Tiny bugs crawled out of their mouths.

"Good job guys," Ninako said, coming out of the shadows. "This was your next mission. Koenma got a letter from the Four Saint Beasts demanding the spirit world to allow them to stay in the human world or else they would infect all of the humans and have them destroy each other. They are being controlled by a whistle held by the leader of the Saint Beasts in the city, and you must destroy it."


	15. Yukina Rescue

Yusuke was back to his old work cutting days...

"Yusuke! You better not be planning to cut work again!" yelled Reiko.

Yusuke groaned. "Fine I'm going…"

He ran to work but suddenly he felt he was being tracked down by someone, just then he realized Hiei was the one following him.

"Detective," Hiei said. "I know you can sense me."

He dropped down in front of Yusuke. "This was from Koenma. It's your next case and you would do well not to fail."

Hiei gave him a video tape and vanished once again.

Xxx

"Kuri I have a tape from Koenma," Yusuke said to her. "Can we watch it at your place?"

"Sure, as long as my brother doesn't find out," Kuri said.

"Yusuke!" Yelled Reiko. "Why aren't you working? And why do you have a tape?"

Yusuke was about to make an excuse but then he remembered how much pain Reiko had been put through on their last adventure.

"This was a videotape from Koenma," he said. "Want to come watch it at the Minamino house?"

"Alright," Reiko said. "Sounds good."

Xxx

Kuri readied her VCR to play the tape about Yusuke's mission.

"Hey it's me Koenma," Koenma said on the tape. "Your next mission was to save a girl. Her name was Yukina and she was a koorime. That was, an ice maiden. She was being imprisoned and tortured for her tears, which crystallize into the valuable Hiruiseki stone. Her captor was Gonzo Tarukane. The location was in the report I gave to Kuri. Lastly, you should know, that this case must be handled carefully as Yukina was Hiei's sister."

"Yukina doesn't know anything about Hiei being her brother," Kurama said, standing behind them.

"Well Kuri didn't know about Hiei being her brother either," Reiko said. "Maybe it's time Yukina found out."

The group felt a thought skitter across their brains, clearly from Hiei. Tell her and you die.

Xxx

Meanwhile at Tarukane's mansion Yukina was cherishing the birds flying in the forest. Then Tarukane arrived. "You haven't cried for months and I'm losing money. But I have someone that will make you cry."

The Toguro brothers arrived at Yukina's chamber and Toguro cut her cheek to make her cry. But as Tarukane has experienced, it didn't work. Just then the birds Yukina was cherising earlier passed by, and Toguro realized her weakness. He grabbed the birds and killed them.. causing Yukina to shed tears and the tears turn to pearls.. a happy Tarukane awaits.

Toguro knelt down and looked at Yukina. "You could make this easier on yourself if you just teach yourself how to cry."

Xxx

Yusuke, Kuri and Reiko started their journey to the forest to save Yukina, led by Kuri.

"I always wanted a sister!" Kuri shouted. "We have to save her from this monster!"

Tarukane realized someone was invading their territory, so he dispatched one of his men. On their way Yusuke and the gang met one of Tarukane's men.

"I am Hirue!" He said. "You go no further."

He was a tentacle-like creature. Reiko tied up the creature with her orchid vine. "Hiko!" Kuri sliced off the creature with Kiboken.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke finished him off with a dash of his spirit gun as the gang defeated him and they continued on towards the mansion, ready to face any challenges Tarukane might send against them.

xxx

"I felt the ki of one of my men disappear," Toguro said to Tarukane.

"Just who are these people?!" Tarukane screeched.

"They are an up and coming group of fighters," Toguro said. "They are skilled and have taken down the demon Rando and the Saint Beats of Maze Castle. I can face them and end them if necessary."

"Come with me," Tarukane said, and brought Toguro to a prison where a giant chimera was held.

"This monster was ruthless and can kill people in seconds," Tarukane said. "I want you to kill it."

He expected Toguro to shy away from something so difficult, so he could lower his salary.

"I detest this kind of act," Toguro said. "I may not seem the type, but I like animals."

It turned out that Toguro was powerful after all, and he punched a hole right through the monster's body in just one attack thus killing it in a blink of an eye. Tarukane was surprised and finally gained some confidence. Then he thought of something more interesting - a gambling game.

Xxx

Koenma was with his servant Jorge Saotome watching Yusuke's journey towards Tarukane's mansion when suddenly Kurama arrived.

"I have not been able to locate Hiei since he delivered the tape," Kurama said in a worried tone. "Hiei must know the contents of the tape and he was out to save his own sister."

Xxx

Meanwhile Hiei was jumping from tree to tree with his hyperspeed towards Tarukane's mansion without Yusuke and the rest noticing.

Later Tarukane summoned several of his business associates, the Black Black Club.

"I've got a great gamble for you all today," Tarukane began. "There are some outsiders trying to get into my mansion. I have many special defenses in place. Let's make the starting bets: twelve defenders against the outsiders!"

"500 grand on the defenders," said each of the associates.

"One million on the outsiders," said Sakyo.

Tarukane was shocked, and he was even more shocked when their camera showed Yusuke and Kuri beating up his twelve defenders. Reiko tried to look ahead and examine the location as Yusuke and Kuri beat up more defenders.

"A-Alright," Tarukane said. "Second bet-three of my most powerful men - Miyuki, Gokumonki and Inmaki, against the outsiders."

"500 grand on the Ogre Triad," said each of them—except Yomi.

"Three million on the intruders," Yomi said.

Tarukane was irate. So he thought of a trick - and suddenly the whole forest blows off. Seems like Tarukane has initiated the self-destruct button and destroyed the forest that surrounds the mansion - and looks like he has gotten rid of the outsiders for good. But look who's here - the three outsiders are perfectly safe and they finally reach the mansion. They entered it and face their first challenge, One of Tarukane's henchmen - Miyuki.

xxx

"I am Miyuki and you go no further," she said to them.

"Another girl!" Kuri said. "Wait…"

"My thoughts exactly," Yusuke said. "Miyuki let's fight."

Miyuki attacked, and so did Yusuke. Miyuki used a rope and strangled Yusuke off, but Yusuke used this for his own advantage and he bounced up and nailed Miyuki with a punch right on her chest. Miyuki continued to attack, but Yusuke fired back with a powerful roundhouse kick right into her chest again and sent her smashing to the wall. Yusuke groped Miyuki's chest and groin.

"'She' was a 'he,'" Yusuke said.

"How dare you!" Miyuki shouted. "I'm a real woman on the inside!"

"Then don't be so half-assed about it!" Yusuke yelled.

Reiko hit him in the head for being such a jackass.

They continued on as Koenma with his servant Jorge watched them from the Reikai. Koenma eats some dumplings which gets Jorge envious.

"Jorge wants some," Jorge said.

"Let's make a wager on who will win," Koenma said. "The winner can recieve royal treatment."

"Ok!" Jorge said.

xxx

Back at Tarukane's mansion. Kuri suddenly pushed Yusuke away and barely avoided an attack by another enemy. It turned out another one of Tarukane's men faced them: Inmaki. He had some cloaking skills and he managed to slash Yusuke in his back with his wolverine-like claws. Since they can't see him because his cloaked Yusuke tried to escape... then turned a corner. Just then Kuri gave him the signal and Yusuke unleashed his spirit shotgun attack! Boom! It hit Inmaki and knocks him out. They deliberately tried to escape so that Inmaki will follow them as they lure him into a setup... They continue on but Reiko suddenly got caught by another monster - It was Gokumonki, another one of Tarukane's henchmen. He used Reiko as a human shield so Yusuke and Kuri couldn't use their attacks, but Kuri astral projected behind him and knocked him out with one punch—she'd been practicing!

Tarukane was getting more and more irate as Yomi won another gamble.

"Now, the Toguro brothers versus the outsiders," Tarukane said.

With Toguro's strength Tarukane figured he'd definitely win back all the money he lost during the previous gambles…but Yomi sent a threatening bet.

"All my property in favor of the outsiders!"

"If you say so," Tarukane took the risk and sealed the deal... they went into a special battle room where Toguro awaited the three, and at the same time Yukina was brought there to watch how her rescuers will become after facing Toguro.

Hiei, who was jumping from tree to tree this whole time finally reached Tarukane's mansion, but then he felt an intense power from within - so did Koenma... and realized that the power was coming from Toguro himself. Yusuke, Kuri and Reiko arrived at the battle room and confronted their next opponent, Toguro... but unknown to them, this would be the start of a lengthy showdown against a force of epic proportions.

xxx

Kuri finally saw her sister that she wanted to rescue right from the start, Yukina - unfortunately they had to pass their last test first, and that was a showdown with the Toguro brothers. Kuri underestimated Toguro's strength and started to charge, but Yusuke stopped her.

"There's something powerful about him," Yusuke said.

"You are good to warn him," Toguro said.

Elder Toguro changed his body into the form of a sword, and Toguro started to charge up, and the immense power Toguro displayed blew Yusuke off his feet, and before they knew it Toguro charged them then knocked Yusuke out, and charged for Kuri. Kuri unleashed Kiboken to try and block Toguro's sword, but her Hiko was knocked back and smashed her to the wall. Yusuke sneaked from the side and fired his Spirit Gun but Toguro was able to jump and avoid it, but Yusuke follows with his spirit shotgun attack and nailed Toguro, however he used a barrier to protect him from Yusuke's attack and countered with a punch that sent Yusuke flying, making them feel like their powers didn't stand a chance against a monster like him.

Yusuke thought of a plan and charged for Toguro, but quickly sidestepped and fired a full-powered spirit right in front of Toguro's face. Despite this though, Toguro remained unharmed. It appeared that Elder Toguro changed from sword to shield and blocked Yusuke's spirit gun. Toguro smashed Yusuke with a punch and he went down. Now both were out and Tarukane was rejoicing but Yomi seemed unaffected by this situation.

Somehow, with her spirit energy, Kuri feels what Yukina had gone through, the torture she got when she was being forced to cry by Tarukane for his own personal deeds, the loss of her loved ones, and she stands up, infuriated. Kuri unleashed Kiboken and then charged for Tarukane. She wanted to punish Tarukane for making Yukina suffer, but just then Toguro pulled her back and kicked her in the gut. They had to get rid of Toguro first, because that was the only choice left, but they didn't stand a chance. However Kuri thinks of a plan that if they could just land in a sneak attack they could win the battle. "Yusuke, come here for a second. I have an idea."

She whispered it into his ear.

"You sure?" he asked, and she nodded. "Alright then."

Once again Kuri charged with Kiboken, and Toguro was ready to anticipate the attack. However Yusuke fired his spirit gun and it hit Kuri, doubling her speed with this force, surprising Toguro, and unable to anticipate this sudden burst of speed he gets stabbed hard by Kiboken, and the game was over.

Tarukane was shocked by this sudden turn of events, and Yomi was more than happy as ever. He got Tarukane's property. Just then Hiei suddenly burst into Tarukane's place. He had taken care of all Tarukane's bodyguards and was ready to punish him for everything that he had done to Yukina.

"Please don't kill me!" pleaded Tarukane.

"You deserve death," Hiei replied and gave Tarukane a beating of his life.

As Hiei was about to land the final blow Yukina stopped him. "That's enough! No more violence!"

Shocked, he stopped.

"Who are you?" Yukina asked.

Hiei decided it wasn't the right time to tell her his real identity yet. "I am a friend of those three."

Then Yukina suddenly remembered about Kuri so she hurried off and went to see her. She used some of her healing powers to heal her injuries.

"How was it that you connected to me?" Yukina asked.

I'm your sister, thought Kuri. But just then she looked up at Hiei, and understood that it would be better for her if their family didn't reunite just yet. Maybe just maybe, that'll keep the Raven Mockers away from her.

"I'm a miko," Kuri finally said. "What you experienced was a psychic echo, which means you must be a bit of a psychic yourself, only we can hear them."

"You think?" Yukina looked hopeful.

"Yes," Kuri said. "I definately do. And don't be down about humans alright? We're not all low-lives like Tarukane and his men."

Yukina's smile broadened. "Oh don't worry. I like humans."


	16. Recap Hakusho

Koenma looked over his files, reading out each one in turn. It all started with her.

Kuri Urameshi, sister of Yusuke, priestess. She lost her short term memory while battling the Raven Mockers on the edge of Hokkaido. She has the gifts of premonition, telekinesis, and molecular immobilization, as well as Kiboken, her powerful sword. Her other half Sadako attacked Hiei and Kurama, and they swore to protect her from it.

xxx

Yusuke Urameshi, brother of Kurisuta, another well known to the Makai. He became Reikai Tentai after his brush with death awakened his supernatural powers. His signature move was the Spirit Gun. His partner was Kuri, as well as Hiei, Kurama, and Reiko.

xxx

Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino was a kitsune in a human body. He started out as a criminal but was forgiven. His clever attune to battle and use of plants as a weapon makes him a valuable asset. He cherises his family including his mother Shiori and his sister Reiko. He also has a secret relationship with Kurisuta Urameshi.

xxx

Hiei Jaganshi was a loner that seems to value nothing, but during his case against Yusuke made the mistake of taking Kuri Minamino captive. He found she was his long lost sister and he had harmed her. This caused him to become rather introspective and change his evil ways to become a better brother for his two estranged sisters, Kuri and Yukina.

xxx

Reiko Urameshi was a kitsune with powers over light and orbs. This allows her to have some form of electrical mastery as well. She was also a master healer, and loves plants. She can even disguise herself. Lately Kuri has given her a new weapon, the Naginata of Kenkon, which can channel her electric yoki. She was one lethal weapon!

"I'm glad to have met this team," Koenma said. "And I know they'll do great, whatever their next case may bring."


	17. The Golden Seal

"We got this! A million bad guys are goin down!" yelled Kuri and got in fighting stance.

Back to back with her stood Yusuke. "Yeah let's do this!"

"YUSUKE!" came the shout of Botan, flying down and knocking down all the ningen.

"Botan what was that for?" Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Yeah, we were about to have some fun!" Kuri muttered.

"No time for that!" Botan yelled. "Koenma's in big trouble!"

She grabbed the two of them and pulled them up on her oar and they flew off for Spirit World.

xxx

Jorge was sobbing on the floor. "It's all my fault! I should've looked out for him!"

He turned on his camera and it showed the vacation Koenma's vacation and kidnapping on his video camera. A demon came out of the sand and stole Koenma.

"My name was Garuga," he said. "If you do not bring King Yama's Golden Seal to the Magma Valley by sundown, Koenma will be taking a dip."

"What was the Golden seal?" Reiko asked, appearing from a portal as the tape ended.

"The seal stamps all the official documents," Botan said. "Whoever holds the Golden Seal controls the Spirit World."

"Then let's get going," Reiko said, opening the portal as close as she could get it to Magma Valley.

Yusuke grabbed the Golden Seal.

"You can't take that!" yelled Botan.

"Gimme a fricken break Botan," Yusuke said. "Koenma's dead if I don't show up with the ransom."

xxx

After this, Yusuke, Kuri, and Reiko started running and soon ran into a sword wielding demon family.

"Hiko!" shouted Kuri, blasting out a row of them with Kiboken.

"Shotgun!" yelled Yusuke, blasting a bunch.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Reiko, holding out her Naginata of Kenkon.

They continued running after huge rocks begin to fall everywhere.

Yusuke, Kuri, and Reiko came to a forest and got attacked by a Stone Tree Demon. They fought it, raining attack after attack until a flying demon came along and took the Golden Seal. Yusuke, Kuri, and Reiko got trapped in a cage.

Just then, Kurama and Hiei appeared. Kurama freed them while Hiei killed the flying demon.

"Awesome you guys!" yelled Kuri, hopping out of the cage and tossing the Seal to Yusuke.

"I knew you'd come help," Reiko said.

"We've got this," Kurama said. "You three go rescue Koenma."

"Don't let that toddler die over this," Hiei said sharply.

Botan showed up then. "We've gotta go!"

Yusuke, Kuri, Reiko, and Botan ran along a pathway as Yusuke, Reiko and Kuri beat up some demons. Kuri used her telekinesis mixed with levitation to launch Yusuke into the Magma Valley.

xxx

"I got the Seal now gimme Koenma," Yusuke said, tossing the Seal at them.

Koashura, a little kid, jumped from Garuga's shoulder and nabbed the Seal, then Koenma was dropped in front of Yusuke.

"I win!" grinned Koashura.

"Not quite," laughed Garuga, grabbing the Seal and throwing Koashura to the ground.

"Dammit!" Yusuke shot a Spirit Gun blast at Garuga only to have it reflected and shot back at him. The giant transformed and Botan flew up with Kuri and Reiko.

"That's not Garuga!" Botan yelled. "That's a fugitive named Yasha!"

After a good beating, Yusuke shot again but dodged the ricochet. It hit the wall, and liquid magma poured out onto Yasha. Kurama and Hiei showed up. Yasha jumped at Yusuke who shot him with the last of his energy. Yasha could not reflect it because his reflector was melted shut due to the hardened magma, and he died.

Yusuke fell down into the magma, but Botan caught him and he caught the Seal.

They all gathered with Koashura tied up and ready for punishment.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Koenma was mean to me during Spirit World Kindergarten!" Koashura yelled. "Koenma knocked me over, crushes a gift I was preparing to give to a girl I liked named Kotennyo , and gave flowers to her."

Everyone yelled at the Koashura for giving a stupid reason.

xxx

Reiko opened the portal for them to return to the ningenkai.

Yusuke and Reiko were on a double date with Kurama and Kuri. They were sitting on a eating onigiri.

"So what was your strategy for winning?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"Um…" Yusuke started.

"He didn't have one," Kuri laughed. "Just Lady Luck!"


End file.
